Powerless
by Yukitarina
Summary: What if all Saints have to lose all their powers? Well, they have to lose it since after Hades Athena has to come back to Olympus Mountain. Let's see, the results are there are chaos, frustrations, and of course agony. Focus on Camus and Milo not yaoi..
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello, it's me again :D Yurushi…(sorry)…I hope you're not bored with me. This is my second multiple chapters, I'm sorry if it's long, coz it's been completed. I'm really looking forwards of your reviews, hope you enjoy this fic :).

The prologue is still humorous, but the rests will be full of drama. As usual, it'll be focus on Aquarius Camus and Scorpion Milo (once again not yaoi, not yaoi, not yaoi, and never yaoi…XD). So happy reading :D!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAINT SEIYA CHARACTERS. SAINT SEIYA IS UNDER THE AUTHORIZATION OF MASAMI KURUMADA

Setting: After "Hades"

**Prologue**

After Hades, all Gold Saints were revived. But a year later Athena was told that her duty in this world had finished and she was obliged to return to her dwelling in Olympus Mountain. With Athena came back home, the Gold Saints and the Bronze ones were not her knights again. They became normal people. Shion still stayed in Sanctuary though (he kept himself to be alert with the situation in Greek), but he didn't force the Gold Saints to guard the 12 temples again since there was no Holy War waiting for them. He said that before Athena came back to Olympus, she gave her saints heritages as her form of gratitude: Kido's mansion plus her wealth (who needed them if you'd been in Olympus Mountain?). Shion permitted them to stay in Kido's mansion, but he would always welcome them if they wanted to visit their temples or sometimes he would call them if he needed them.

Since the Saints didn't have to face Holy War again, Athena decided to withdraw the powers she gave to them in the previous time (Crystal Wall, Great Horn, Galaxian Explosion, and whatever their names were). The Saints agreed, but…well… in fact being normal people was not as easy as they thought…

This is the first condition when the Saints lose all their powers and have to be normal people.

**Milo:** "SHAKA! Cut that out, you've hit and broken Camus' vases for about 36 times!"

**Shaka:** "I try to walk with my eyes-closed, okay?!"

**Shura:** "It's useless, you no longer have eighth-sense right now."

**Shiryu:** "Shura…what's wrong with your right arm?" (examined Shura's arm which was covered by very thick gypsum)

**Shura:** "Um…I tried to check whether my Excalibur power is still working even a little. I swung my arm to a cupboard, but…you know…"

**Hyoga:** "Master, are you alright?"

**Camus:** "Why…why's so cold here…?"

**Hyoga:** "But it's 25 degrees Celcius!"

**Milo:** "Here, wear this coat" (put a coat on Camus' body)

**Seiya:** "Milo…your nails…"

**Milo:** "I know. I tried to catch robbers but…uh…I forgot that I'd lost Scarlet Needles, so the robbers caught my nails and pulled my nails roughly from my hands."

**Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki:** "Ouch…"

**Mu:** (talking on the phone) "You know, you're the 66th Saint who called my number and I swear I will throw my phone away if there's anyone who wants me to fix their Cloths again. For the hundredth times I tell you, I HAVE NO POWER TO FIX ANY CLOTHS AGAIN! You hear me?!"

**Aphrodite:** "Auch!"

**Aiolia:** "What, Dite?"

**Aphrodite:** "My mouth is bleeding!"

**Aiolia:** "Of course it is, you try to put those thorny roses in your mouth!"

**Camus: **"Shaka, please give me hot tea. And hot pie also. And hot chicken soup. And…whatever, I want something hot, ok?"

**Shaka:** "Why me?!"

**Camus: **"BECAUSE IT'S THE 40th VASE YOU'VE BROKEN, DAMNIT!"

**Aiolia:** (sighed) "Don't worry, Camus. I'll get the hot meals for you." (walked to the kitchen)

**Saga:** "What about, you, Aiolia? You feel something different?"

**Aiolia:** "Yes, I can't carry something which weighed more than 3 kilos. So ironic, when I still had my power I could carry Cassios only with one hand."

**Saga:** (grinned, but then widened his eyes to Kanon): "KANON! Just stop yelling that Another Dimension, okay, you didn't even move a cockroach!"

**Kanon:** "I can't believe it, my skill has lost completely!" (put both of his hands on his cheeks)

**Deathmask:** "I'll go to my temple and packing the faces in my wall."

**Aphrodite:** "Why? You like them, don't you?"

**Deathmask:** "Yes, but after losing my power…I don't know if it is my hallucination or not…but I feel they always grin at me at midnight…"

**Milo:** "OH GOD! NO! Shaka, it's my SCORPION-SHAPED PLATE YOU'VE BROKEN!!"

**Shaka:** (opened his eyes) "OKAY! ALRIGHT, I WON'T WALK WITH EYES-CLOSED AGAIN! SATISFIED?!"

**Camus:** "NO! You've got to buy me new vases before I forgive you!"

**Milo: **"And repair my scorpion-plate!"

**Saga and Kanon:** "And our photo frame!"

**Aiolia:** (from the kitchen) "And the music box Marin gave me!"

**Aphrodite:** "And my make up case."

**Mu:** "And my crystal souvenir."

**Shaka:** "…"

Suddenly from the door, entered Dohko and Aiolos, carried Aldebaran who was fainted.

**Saga:** "What happened to him?"

**Aiolos: **"He forgot he'd lost his power. He tried to stop a robber-car by standing in front of it, but the car hit him and he was thrown 2 kilometers away and landed in a bull-fighter stadium."

**Dohko:** "He was attacked by the bulls as well."

Both of them brought Aldebaran to his bedroom and left the others' mouths opened.

**Deathmask:** "And they said his height is more than 10 feets…"

**Aiolia:** "Here's the tea and soup, Camus."

**Camus: **(smiled slightly) "Thanks, Aiolia. Thank you very much. Hyoga, come here."

**Hyoga:** "Yes, Sensei?"

**Camus: **"Please hug me while I'm eating."

**Hyoga:** "What??"

**Camus: **"I still feel cold. Please hug me."

**Hyoga:** "O…okay…" (got closer to his master and hugged him tight)

**Ikki:** (whispered to Seiya): "Did Athena brainwash Camus as well?"

**Mu:** (staring at his ringing phone and finally thrown it away throughout the window)

**Deathmask:** "I'm getting sick with this! Let's talk to Athena and ask her to give our powers back!"

**Shun:** "Relax, maybe this is just a short-term effect."

**Shiryu:** "Beside, I don't understand you can be this weak. Athena has erased our powers as well and we don't feel any chaos."

**Shaka: **"That's because five of you don't have our powers!"

Everybody threw their bodies on the sofa then, hopeless. And at last Shura said:

**Shura:** "Man…(sighed) I can't believe I can't chop beefs as easy as before…"

**To be Continued**


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAINT SEIYA CHARACTERS. SAINT SEIYA IS UNDER THE AUTHORIZATION OF MASAMI KURUMADA

**Chapter One**

"Ouch!"

Camus fell to the floor again. It had been the fifth times. He'd tried to stand up, and he didn't believe that it needed very huge energy just to straighten his back. He tried to take a step…two steps…three…four…

And his knees fell again to the floor.

"What's happening to me…?" he whispered.

It had been two weeks since Athena sealed the Goldies' powers. Most of them suffered serious damages in parts of their bodies as the effects of their powerless states. The damages were caused by the attacks they had received in previous times. When they still had the powers, they still could stand it very well. But now that they had been normal people, their reactions towards such severe attacks were the same as normal people too. Nevertheless, the Bronzies didn't get significant problems for they didn't have big powers as the Goldies: in the previous times the Bronzies often got beaten that they had been accustomed with pains. But the Goldies couldn't stand having no powers, because they hardly suffered injuries, and when they had to feel the effects of the previous attacks, they were far weaker than the Bronzies.

As the days went by, Camus felt that his body was getting weaker and weaker. He'd thought that the chaos only happened in short-period, as Shun had said, but the reality proved otherwise. These days he always had to wear fur-coat though the weather temperature was quite high. Hyoga felt the same way, but he never wore fur-coat, only put on a jacket, and he did it when the temperature had been in 10 degrees Celsius. Camus wore fur coat though it was 20 degrees Celsius, because he couldn't help the coldness he felt. And when he'd not finished with that bizarre trouble, he had to face another one: the lameness in his legs. Since a week ago he'd felt there's something wrong with his legs. He couldn't walk too far, for he felt extreme ache in his knees. Today was the culmination: he couldn't help to fall down after taking five steps.

Camus sighed. He tried to wake up again, explored his energy, then walked to his bed in difficulty. He sat there and massaging his knees. This wasn't very strange phenomenon actually. His fellows were feeling the same ways though each had different symptoms. Saga said he began to feel the difficulty of speaking. His twin had different complain: he always felt like his body was being stabbed. Today he couldn't wake up from his bed. Aiolia's condition got worse, for right now he couldn't bring something weighed more than one kilo. His brother's condition was much better, though. Dohko had the same feeling as Camus; he couldn't walk well, but it wasn't because of aches: he was sure that it was affected by his bones whose age already more than 200 years old. Meanwhile, Shura now couldn't move his right arm even an inch. Deathmask didn't feel anything strange in his body, but his mind got disturbed: he always felt there were thousands death faces which laughed at him. Now he locked himself in his bedroom, refused to get out for he said he would feel worse if he met his fellows. Aldebaran…well, all of them know that now he was very weak and very light in weight. The same as Deathmask he also refused to get out because he was so ashamed. Aphrodite was very easy to faint when there were flowers near to him, especially roses. Those who didn't feel significant problems were only Mu, Aiolos, and Milo. And the one who had biggest and the most worrying problem was Shaka. Camus' condition was nothing compared to him. Shaka was unable to wake up since the third day, and a week ago he began to be unconscious. He never opened his eyes again afterwards.

"Sensei?"

Camus turned his head. He saw Hyoga walked towards him. "Ready for breakfast?" asked Hyoga.

"No, I want to see Shaka first. But…"

"Your legs get hurt again?"

Camus nodded, smiled slightly.

"Come on, I'll help you to go to his bedroom," Hyoga then helped his master to stand up and circled Camus' hand to his neck.

"Thanks, Hyoga," said Camus as they walked slowly to Shaka's room. "You've been so helpful."

"It's okay. All do the same way; Shiryu also helps Roshi when he needs him. And I'll help my fa….my teacher when he needs me."

Camus then gave his rare smile to his son…his student.

They arrived at Shaka's room after several minutes. Some Goldies had been there.

"What happens?" Milo asked puzzlingly seeing Camus was leaning to Hyoga's arms. He got himself close to his best friend and examined his condition.

"Nothing," Camus answered, encouraged Milo and the others who had also looked at him anxiously. "Just my legs, it's nothing at all. So how's Shaka?" he asked as he sat to the chair Milo brought him.

"He's still sleeping," said Ailoia, looked at Shaka in desperation. Shaka was lying on the bed, sleeping, and he looked serene. But his breath was somewhat weak.

"We've got to bring him to hospital soon," said Mu, put his fingers on his forehead. "I think he is coma."

"I think…I know…why…he is…that weak," said Saga slowly, gazed at Camus. Camus also gazed at him, and there was no coldness again in his deep blue eyes. Those eyes were empty and full of sadness.

"No, it's not your fault," said Aiolia. "It's been long time ago, just forget it. I know Shaka won't ever blame you as well."

"He's the only one who got Athena Exclamation," said Saga in low voice. "And he's the only one who ends like this."

"This is not the end," Mu replied. "Don't say something like that."

"Well, I think you guys are right," said Milo. "Let's call ambulance. We'd better bring him there as fast as we can. And we'll take you as well," said Milo, looked at Camus.

"I'm fine, Milo," Camus replied with his usual cold voice. He stood up, but soon he fell again to the floor and Hyoga caught him in reflex. "Sensei…"

"Yes, you're absolutely fine," said Milo sarcastically.

"Come on, Camus," said Saga. He also circled Camus' hand to his neck as Hyoga did in the other side. Camus frowned his forehead, seemed not to believe that he didn't have any strength to stand up. They then headed to hospital together, while Mu and Aiolia stayed and waited for ambulance to bring Shaka as well.

SAINT SEIYA

"What happens with him?" asked Milo to the doctor after he examined Camus for about four hours. After arriving in the hospital, Camus didn't manage to stand up again, though he'd been helped by Saga, Hyoga, and Milo together. He had to sit on wheelchair then. Now he sat beside Milo, while Saga and Hyoga stood behind them.

"Well…," said the doctor after several minutes. "Sorry I have to say this. But Mr. Camus," he looked at Camus, seemed struggling to look at him straight in the eyes. Camus, meanwhile, stayed calm and cold as usual.

"You are paralyzed," said the doctor finally.

Saga and Hyoga looked as if they had been slapped. Milo stood up in reflex.

"What?!" he gasped. "What are you talking about?"

"He'd suffered serious injury in his nerves since long time ago, and it ends to the inability of walking," said the doctor simply.

"It's impossible," Milo looked at Camus, who seemed unaffected at all by the bad news. "Can't you do something to recover his legs, doctor?"

"Well…the operation for this kind of case only has 3 percents possibility…"

"Please cure him," said Milo. "Don't worry about the bill, I'll do anything."

"I know, Mr. Milo, but the problem is…"

"You can do some transplantation to exchange his nerves, can't you?"

"Milo…," said Camus.

"I will do anything," said Milo to the doctor. "You can take my nerves."

"Milo," said Camus.

"You shut up!" snapped Milo. "How come you still seem this cool?! You're paralyzed! I repeat: you are paralyzed!"

"I know," replied Camus calmly.

"I don't care about what you say, Camus. Now doctor, if my nerves can cure him, you can do the operation right now."

"Mr. Milo, there's no such of operation for this kind of case. We can do that in another case, maybe, but here—"

"Then amputate me! I'll give him my legs!" said Milo. His eyes suddenly glistened with tears. "If it can make him able to walk again—"

"Milo," Camus tried to stop his friend, but Milo kept talking. "I'm sure you can do that. Or…whatever the method is…I want you to cure him! Make him able to walk again—"

"Milo, listen to me—Milo!" Camus grabbed his friends' hands. He looked straight to his eyes.

"I'm alright," said Camus after several minutes. He then looked at Saga who was still stricken, and Hyoga, whose face was now full of tears.

"Don't cry, Hyoga, I'm fine," said Camus in unusual soft voice, holding his student's arm. Then Camus turned his head on Milo again. "And you. There's no medical treatment for my legs, Milo. I tell you, my paralyze is caused by Aurora Execution and Shaka's Ten Bu Huo Rin. But this is not anybody's fault—Hyoga, I don't blame you at all. And Milo…those attacks are very powerful, lucky I'm at least still alive right now."

"Then what about me?" Milo asked with a very low voice. "I was also attacked by Rhadamanthys' Greatest Caution, but why it's only me who doesn't get any serious injury, damnit?! You and Shura are paralyzed, and Shaka's coma, do you think I can breath well seeing my friends in such condition?!"

Camus opened his mouth to say something, but Milo soon walked away and exited from the door and banged it. The Aquarius Saint took a deep breath and returned to look at the doctor. "So…"

"Won't it be any operation?" Hyoga asked in a broken voice, caused Camus to roll his eyes. "Hyoga…"

"There's an operation, as I've told you," the doctor said. "But it is a very complicated one, and most of the patients end in deaths. Only one of hundred patients who made it. Honestly I don't suggest you to do that, Mr. Camus."

Camus nodded his head slowly.

Several minutes later they exited from the room. The other Gold Saints approached them.

"So how is it?" asked Aiolia.

"I'm paralyzed," answered Camus flatly, caused the others face frozen.

"The same as me," whispered Shura. He was right. He was paralyzed in his right arm. Aiolia was also nearly paralyzed because he was only able to bring something which was less than a kilo. There was no medical treatment for his hands.

"Probably if we get our powers back, we will recover soon," said Shura.

"I don't know," sighed Mu. "Athena has come back to Olympus Mountain and she has no duty again in this world."

"How's Shaka?" asked Camus suddenly.

The other gazed on each other.

"He's got long-term coma," said Mu quietly. "The doctor said we can't predict the time of his consciousness. He can wake up two years later, or even ten years later."

Saga left his place hearing that. Camus' eyes got empty again.

"Shihyou," Hyoga was kneeling in front of his teacher. His eyes were still full of tears. "You told me that your paralyze is not my and Shaka's fault. So it means Shaka's coma is not your fault either."

Camus nodded slowly. He smiled slightly, encouraged by his student bright blue eyes. "Thank you, Hyoga."

"Camus, I've just seen Milo in the garden," said Shura. "He seems very gloomy, seems like he needs you."

"Yes, you definitely can cheer him up," said Aiolia. "After all, you are his—"

"What?" replied Camus. "Don't start again, Aiolia."

Aiolia and Shura laughed, and Mu chuckled. Camus couldn't help to smile also. It was a miracle that they could still joke in that kind of situation, when some of them had had no ability to move some of their organs again.

"I'll come to Saga," said Mu after the laughter gradually stopped. Camus nodded.

"You'd like me to take you to Milo?" asked Hyoga after Mu left.

"No thanks, Hyoga. I can head there alone," answered Camus.

"Yes, they need to be alone, Hyoga, do not disturb," said Shura, replied by Aiolia's laugh.

"Shut up," snarled Camus coldly. But once again he couldn't help to smile. "How many times I should tell you that I still like girls?"

"Probably until the next Holy War," chuckled Aiolia.

"Yes, right," said Camus. He then smiled at Shura and Aiolia.

"Hey, you're smiling," said Shura, seemed amazed.

"You'll make hundred girls fainted with that smile. Luckily you rarely do that," said Aiolia. He knelt in front of Camus. "You're alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," answered Camus. "I got better after hearing your compliment."

Aiolia and Hyoga laughed, while Shura grinned. "You're joking also," he said. "Did Athena erase your coldness as well?"

"I'd been able to joke since long time ago, Shura," said Camus. "You only think that I can't speak well."

Laughters again.

"You're alright?" asked Camus to Aiolia and Shura after several minutes.

"Yes," said Aiolia. "Lucky me…I won't work hard anymore with these hands. But Aiolos doesn't like it. He's got no problem with his health, but he slammed down the doctor's door and ran home after knowing that I can't be cured."

Camus nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

"I wonder Milo feels the same way?" asked Shura.

Camus nodded once again.

"That's why I'll go home to see bro," said Aiolia, stood up. "Shaka will be watched by Shura and Mu. Saga will take his turn at six in the evening."

After Aiolia left, and Shura entered Shaka's room, Camus also ordered his student to go home.

"But I want to be here," said Hyoga.

"I don't," said Camus. "You've been here for hours. And I know last night you didn't sleep because you always checked my room every 30 minutes."

Hyoga blushed. "How do you know that?"

"You're not the only one who didn't sleep, Hyoga. Now come back home. I'll be there soon, ok?"

Hyoga knew that it would be useless to disobey. So after embracing his teacher (Camus felt frozen when he did it), he headed back to home.

Camus took a deep breath after his kid left. "Fine," he sighed, moved his wheelchair forward. "Now's only a scorpion left."

He arrived at the hospital's garden ten minutes later. There he was. The Scorpio stood in the middle of the carpet-like green grass, his long blue hair waved gently by the wind blows. Even though Camus was only able to see his back, he could almost imagine the pain on his face.

"Hey," called Camus.

Milo seemed unaffected by the call.

"Let's go home," said Camus. What else could he say? As usual, he still didn't know what to say in this kind of situation.

Milo turned around. He stared at his best friend. Then silence between them for very long time.

"How can you be so calm?" asked Milo finally.

Camus shook his head. "I don't know."

"You won't be this calm if it is me or Hyoga who's paralyzed, will you?"

"Maybe."

"So stop preventing me."

Silence again.

"Hmm…Shaka," said Camus suddenly. He gazed on the grass. Why did he feel sad again right now…? He'd been able to act calm in front of the others, but why he couldn't hide his feeling when he was with Milo…?

"Shaka…?"

"He has long term coma, probably he'd just wake up years later," Camus answered. He tried to look tough, but he couldn't prevent the sad look in his face. His cold mask melted as he kept thinking of Shaka's severe condition.

Milo approached his friend and knelt in front of him.

"He'll be fine," he said.

Camus nodded slightly. He saw Milo grabbed his legs. There was extreme agony in Milo's face right now.

"And I'll be fine as well," said Camus as he patted Milo's back.

"Why not me…?" Milo whispered.

Camus let Milo laid his head on his lap then.

"Why do you think it's a disaster?" asked Camus as he grasped Milo's shoulder. "You have to be thankful with your condition."

Milo didn't reply. He only managed to drown his face on his best friend's lap.

They kept staying there in the middle of the hospital park, touched by each other's sincerity and sadness that they almost forgot to come back to Kido's mansion.

**To be Continued**


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAINT SEIYA CHARACTERS. SAINT SEIYA IS UNDER THE AUTHORIZATION OF MASAMI KURUMADA

**Chapter Two**

The Aquarius and Scorpio saints arrived in Kido's mansion at five p.m. Milo moved Camus wheelchair forward, and when he opened the door, a glass almost hit his face. "What the…" grumbled Milo. He and Camus then looked into the house. They didn't need any explanation again when seeing what happened there.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN, AIOLOS!" screamed Aiolia. "YOU'RE INSANE!" he grabbed a glass and throw it to the floor. Apparently it was not the first glass he broke, for Milo and Camus saw pieces of glasses scattered on almost the whole floor. And bizarrely no one had any will to stop the fight or sweep the floor. Mu gazed outside the window, Shura kept eating in the dining room, and Aphrodite watched television.

"You must do that!" snarled Aiolos. There were sorrows in his eyes. "You must allow me to!"

"FOR THE THOUSANDS TIMES! I WON'T LET YOU AMPUTATE YOUR HANDS JUST FOR MY SAKE!" Aiolia's scream was louder than before. He grabbed another glass and broke it. "I'M FINE! HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TO TELL YOU? THE DOCTOR SAID THAT YOU HAVE NO HEALTH PROBLEM, BUT I CAN SAY THAT YOU ARE DEAF, AIOLOS! AND MENTAL!"

"If I can transplant my hands to you then you will be alright—"

"I SAID NO!" shouted Aiolia. He was ready to break the other three glasses, but Milo soon marched to him and grabbed his hand.

"LET GO!" snarled Aiolia.

"No!" replied Milo. "What is wrong with you, guys, why don't you do something to stop them?" he asked to the other three Gold Saints.

"We'd tried for an hour," said Shura, drinking his mineral water. "But they didn't listen, even after Mu's palm had been slashed by the piece of glass and Aphrodite's cheek slapped unintentionally. Oh…and Aiolia almost throw a knife to me," Shura nodded his head.

"BECAUSE THEY WANTED TO INTERFERE!" snapped Aiolia. "NOW LET GO, MILO, OR ELSE I'LL MAKE YOU SORRY FOR HAVING A FRIEND LIKE ME!"

"Aiolia, please…," whispered Aiolos.

Aiolia finally managed to free himself from Milo, and he punched his brother's face.

"Aiolia!" snarled Milo and he grabbed Aiolia once more.

"ARE YOU ASHAMED HAVING AN ALMOST-PARALYZED BROTHER?!" screamed Aiolia as Aiolos touched his bleeding cheek. "THEN YOU CAN FIND ANOTHER BROTHER!" Aiolia again released himself from Milo and ran to his room. Before slamming down the door, everyone in the common room could hear his sob.

Silence for so long.

"You're alright?" asked Milo as he clutched Aiolos' shoulders.

"I just want to help him," Aiolos said in low voice. "It's hurt to see him like that…"

"But he doesn't want you to," said Milo gently. He looked at Camus who moved his wheelchair and collected the glass fragments from the floor. Mu helped him.

"I wanted to do the same thing," said Milo. "But indeed it hurt his heart more."

Aiolos shook his head. "Why is this happening, Milo? Why him? Why not me?"

"I don't know," said Milo, gazed on the floor. "But I think it's because they love us more than we do."

"What do you mean?"

"If it were you, Mu, and me who were fainted, I'm sure that Aiolia, Shaka, and Camus would rather kill themselves instead of only shouting and threatening to mutilate their organs."

Aiolos smiled slightly. "Yes, maybe you're right," he said. He looked thoughtful for several minutes, then sighed. "I guess I have to ask for his apologize," and he stepped to Aiolia's room. He knocked the door, but he didn't get any reply. He kept trying, though.

"Too bad they stopped," sighed Aphrodite. "The fight wasn't that bad."

"Stop it, Dite," growled Shura. Aphrodite only rolled his eyes. Milo saw that there were no flowers again in the common room; he bet Aphrodite had burnt them severely.

Kido's mansion was almost like hospital when dinner time came. Shiryu was feeding Dohko and Shura, Shun cooked for Aphrodite, and Seiya took care of Kanon whom he carried from his room to the big sofa in the common room.

"Where the hell is Saga?" Kanon asked.

"He's in the hospital. It's his turn to watch Shaka," said Seiya.

"If he won't wake up until the next two years then he'd better stay in his house," replied Kanon.

Mu nodded his head. He'd just come from Aldebaran's room. "I'm thinking about the same thing."

Meanwhile Camus and Hyoga sat in front of the fireplace. Hyoga couldn't stop gazing at his master who ate the dish he'd cooked.

"What?" asked Camus, kept eating.

"Nothing…I just think that it is ironic…," murmured Hyoga. "You're a Gold Saints…but now…"

"It's not ironic," Dohko replied from the side of the fireplace. He smiled widely. "Have you ever heard that when you have big power, it means you'll also face big responsibility?"

Shiryu smiled, and Hyoga looked amazed,

"You hear that, Hyoga," said Camus, smiled slightly. He stroked Hyoga's blond hair at usual, then gazed on his eyes as if he was his own son.

Hyoga could feel his heart touched. That's the way Camus was…he was so selfless, and he seemed not to care about his condition as long his beloved people were okay.

"Aiolia," Aiolos still stood in front of Aiolia's room. "Heaven…! Aiolia, open the door, please. I've been standing here for about two hours. Please…I won't ask you to do anything again. I know you feel hurt…I'm sorry. I won't push you to do anything you don't like."

Aiolos kept standing in front of the door until 15 minutes later. The door was finally opened. And Aiolia appeared.

Seconds later the brothers hugged each other and burst into tears.

"I won't ever do such thing with Saga," said Kanon, though there was slight smile on his face.

For some time the Gold Saints were mesmerized by the touching view, until they heard screams from upstairs.

"AAARGGGH!!! DON'T HURT ME!!! DON'T KILL ME!!"

"It's Deathmask," sighed Mu.

"It's ok, I'll take care of him," sighed Aphrodite as he walked to the stairs. He looked definitely tired.

"I wonder what Deathmask sees in his hallucination," said Milo.

"I feel weird for this is the first time I feel sorry for him," mumbled Shura.

After the dinner time finished, the Gold Saints and Bronzied separated, though Shiryu still took care of Roshi and Seiya had to carry Kanon to his room. Camus, as usual, took a book from the shelf and began to read it in front of the fireplace.

"You're not changed," said Milo in frustration. "If I got paralyzed I'd better lie on my bed and watched interesting TV shows than reading awful book."

"This is not awful, Milo, this is an astronomy book," said Camus coldly.

"But you've read about thousand astronomy books."

"You won't have enough knowledge about astronomy though you've read million books."

Milo sighed. There was no use teasing his friend's weird habit again. He sat on the sofa, beside his friend's wheelchair.

"You're not going to go to your bedroom?" asked Camus.

"No."

"Why?"

"Are you complaining?"

"Yes."

"Then I won't care about your complaints," said Milo. He lied on the sofa, his head was on the side which near to Camus ' wheelchair.

Camus smiled slightly and continued reading then.

SAINT SEIYA

I'd been midnight. Kido's mansion had been very quiet. Milo had slept, but Camus had just finished reading his book. Yes…the Aquarius usually wouldn't sleep until 1 a.m. He returned the book in its place and took a blanket from the drawer. He covered Milo with the blanket then. Suddenly Camus thought about seeing Hyoga in his room and opened the door very slowly. He was right. The lamp in the room was still on and Hyoga still sat on the bed, hugged his knees. He was so surprised seeing his master.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" asked Hyoga as he got down from his bed and approached Camus.

"You haven't slept?" asked Camus.

"Umm…I can't sleep," answered Hyoga, blushed.

Camus sighed. "Go back to your bed."

Hyoga nodded and did Camus' order. He watched his teacher moved his wheelchair to the side of his bed.

"Just try to close your eyes, ok?" said Camus.

"I have. But it's useless, you see."

"What are you thinking of?"

"Um…I think about…everything…"

"Such as?"

Hyoga didn't answer. He played with his blanket.

"Hey," Camus called. Hyoga turned his head to his master again.

"I'm ok," said Camus after several seconds.

"I know. It's just…it's so difficult for me to see you like this…"

"This is nothing. Look at Shaka. He is…," Camus couldn't continue. He always felt lack of air when he mentioned Shaka's name.

Hyoga patted his master's back, encouraged him.

"I'm alright, Hyoga," said Camus, smiled slightly.

"I know, Sensei. I will try to sleep. I promise."

Suddenly Hyoga got an idea.

"Sensei, maybe I'll be able to sleep if you read me a story."

"What?"

Hyoga moved himself to the shelf next to his bed. He searched on a book, then pulled it after finding it. He gave the book to Camus.

"Russian folk-tales," said Camus, examined the cover of the book.

"That's right. I like the story entitled "Little Snow Girl"."

Camus opened the book. To tell a folk tale to a 14 years old young man would be very awkward, yet he agreed to read it for Hyoga. Maybe it indeed could help his kid to sleep.

"Once upon a time…," Camus began to read, and Hyoga laid on the bed and listened to him. But Hyoga's attention was more directed to Camus' face than the story itself. Peace filled his heart as he watched Camus' deep blue eyes. For the hundredth times he'd been mistaken his teacher as his father whom he never met. But when he realized that Camus only six years older than him, he felt as if he'd ate very bitter pills: it was very impossible if Camus was his father; the improbability was the same as the sweet-taste of salt.

But Camus indeed had all qualifications to be a father...he really cared about Hyoga, and so the opposite. He was Hyoga's teacher, his shoulder to cry on…Hyoga had trusted him so much—he always asked his teacher to help him solving all his problems. Indeed he was cold and stern, but Hyoga could always felt the warmth coming from his eyes and his voice. That's why he felt so sad seeing him sitting on a wheelchair. If only he could give his legs to Camus, he would be ready to do that… Camus had sacrificed himself for Hyoga in the 12 temples battle…and Hyoga thought losing legs were nothing compared to that.

Hyoga kept looking at his sensei, and he couldn't help to cry. Tears fell from his bright blue eyes.

Camus stopped reading the story hearing Hyoga's weep. He took a breath, then brushed Hyoga's tears away with his hand.

"I'm sorry…," Hyoga whispered. "Your legs…my Aurora Execution…"

Camus smiled slightly. "It's not your fault," he said. Then he continued reading the story with his hand kept brushing his student's tears. As Hyoga felt the warmth of his teacher, his anxiety graduallyyogaHyoga

decreased. He tried to close his eyes, then after 15 minutes, he finally fell asleep.

**To be Continued**

A/N: Dohko's words "when you have big power, it means you'll also face big responsibility" are taken from _Spiderman_


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAINT SEIYA CHARACTERS. SAINT SEIYA IS UNDER THE AUTHORIZATION OF MASAMI KURUMADA

**Chapter Three**

Morning came. Milo smiled slightly seeing his best friend slept on his wheelchair. Camus was holding Hyoga's arm, who slept peacefully with his head directed to his teacher's lap. Milo didn't want to wake Camus up, but he had to. There was something very important which they had to do with the other Gold Saints that morning. Milo stepped forward, knelt in front of Camus, and held his shoulder.

"Hey," he called with soft voice.

Camus slowly opened his eyes hearing the call.

"Wake up," said Milo. "They make a meeting."

Camus frowned his head. His eyes were half-closed. "Meeting…"

"Yeah, talking about this powerless chaos trouble. We'll discuss the way to solve it."

"Oh…yeah."

Milo stood up, then stepped behind Camus' wheelchair and pushed it forward. Camus glanced at his student before exiting the room, smiled slightly that he had been able to sleep well.

The Goldies were doing breakfast after showering. As usual, some of them were being fed. And the same as before, there was another drama which happened in the common room. This time was performed by Saga and Kanon.

"I'M NOT A CHILD!" screamed Kanon who lied on the sofa. "MAYBE I CAN'T MOVE MY BODY AGAIN, BUT I CAN TAKE A BATH BY MYSELF, SAGA!"

Saga looked at him furiously, then he wrote something on a piece of paper next to him (since he was unable to speak again, he had to communicate with paper). He threw the paper to Kanon's face then. Kanon read it in wrath. The words in the paper were: "WHAT IF YOU SLIPPED AGAIN?! YOU'LL DIE PAINFULLY!"

Kanon then shouted, "I WON'T SLIPPED AGAIN! AND BETTER I DIE PAINFULLY THAN LET MY BROTHER SEES ME NAKED!"

Saga wrote again, this time in a more wrathful state of mind, then he threw the paper to Kanon roughly. Kanon read it. The words were: "YOU IDIOT! IF YOU DIE THEN WHO'LL WASH MY CLOTHES?!"

Kanon then replied, "YOU WORTHLESS! I'M DYING NOW AND YOU ONLY WORRY ABOUT LOOK GOOD IN YOUR DAMN CLOTHES?! WHAT KIND OF BROTHER ARE YOU ANYWAY?!"

"Kanon, Saga only doesn't have any courage to say that he loves and cares about you," sighed Milo.

"SHUT UP!" snarled Kanon. Seconds later Saga threw a paper to Milo, and the words were the same: "SHUT UP!"

Milo only rolled his eyes.

Saga then kept throwing papers to his brother, and Kanon's scream was getting louder and louder. Nobody prevented them after Milo, knowing that it would be useless. Everybody continued their breakfast, and Aiolia and Shura talked about Shaka.

"Mu and Aiolos are in the hospital now. They'll bring Shaka here," said Aiolia.

"Yes, he'd better stay here. This house is warmer than the hospital."

"Where's Aphrodite?" asked Camus as his eyes swept the room.

"He was in Deathmask's room," answered Shura. "Aphro tried to lure him in order he's willing to attend the meeting. And I'll go to Aldebaran to do the same thing," he stood up, but Camus shook his head. "No, Shura. I'll go to Ald's room," he said, moved his wheelchair and headed to Aldebaran's room.

"So what'll you discuss in the meeting?" asked Milo as he ate roasted potato.

"Dohko is arranging it now," answered Shura, drank orange juice with his left hand.

"Hope we can solve this chaos," said Aiolia, picked a sausage. "Well…it's ok if I have to have these hands forever, but I won't help seeing the others' severe condition, especially Shaka's."

"And poor Deathmask, he hasn't ate for two days only because he's afraid the meals are cooked by zombie," said Shura.

"How's your hand, Shura?" asked Milo.

"Not bad. I still have my left hand anyway," answered Shura.

"Hey…," said Milo. "I still wonder why I'm not as weak as you…I was attacked by Rhadamanthys' Greatest Caution."

"So did I and Mu," said Aiolia.

"Yes, but you don't get the effect, do you?" asked Milo. "You only got the effect from carrying Cassios. And Kanon, he was tortured by Rhadamanthys also, but he only gets the effect of my Scarlet Needles."

"Cut that out, Milo, do you want to lose your hands and legs too?" asked Shura in frustration.

"I just think it's a little bit odd."

"Probably Rhadamanthys' power is not that great," said Aiolia. "It's true he's one of the judges, but he was defeated by Kanon, right? I think his power didn't make any damages in our bodies, that's why his Greatest Attention or whatever it is doesn't affect us. And speaking of Kanon," said Aiolia, irritated, "Aren't any of you willing to stop him? I'm getting deaf."

"No," answered Milo and Shura at once.

"YOU'RE HEARTLESS, SAGA!" shouted Kanon. "YOU'RE HEARTLESS SOAP-EATER AND SHOWER-CAP USER!"

Kanon's scream and shout finally stopped by Mu, Aioloa, and Shaka's arrival. Shaka was on a wheel bed, still slept serenely. Aiolos and Mu pushed the bed together. Everybody marched on Shaka, including Camus and Aldebaran who just got out from the room.

"How's he doing?" asked Aiolia.

"The same as before," said Mu. "But you know that comatose people still can hear or feel their surroundings. They only can't react as conscious people do."

"You can greet him," said Aiolos. "It will give big effects for his condition. Those doctors say that if you intensely talk to him and give him encouraging words, it will help him to gain faster recovery."

Hearing that, Saga got himself closer to Shaka. Since he couldn't speak again, he took Shaka's hand and held it tightly in his grasp. Shaka didn't give any reaction of course. He kept closing his eyes, slept deeply.

"So…I guess Shaka will join the meeting as well," said Mu, replied by everyone's nods.

The meeting was held in the meeting room in Kido's mansion. All Goldies sat encircling the big table, except Kanon (who laid himself on the sofa brought by his fellows), and Camus who stayed beside Shaka. The same as Saga, he also grasped Shaka's hand.

"Alright," said Dohko, the leader of the meeting. "Who hasn't been here?"

"Aphrodite and Deathmask," answered Shura. And indeed everybody was sure that Deathmask couldn't be lured, for he always screamed hysterically everytime Aphrodite asked him to get out.

"Fine," said Dohko in a sad tone. "It is okay, we will hold this meeting without Aphrodite and Deathmask. Now…I will begin to talk about our conditions.

"You know…since Athena has returned to her dwelling in Olympus Mountain, and we're no longer Saints, we have to lose the powers she gave to us. Once we lose the powers, we will never get it back. You also know that you have been normal people, that's why your reactions towards the attacks you received in the previous times are the same as normal people too."

Dohko took a deep breath before continuing. "That's why, friends…if you want to recover from your physical damages, you have to do efforts as normal people do. There is no supernatural or Athena's power which can cure us now. We have to do normal operations or something like that."

Dohko waited for the extreme reactions from his fellows, but he didn't accept any significant reactions. He saw that his friends only showed I-already-give-up signs.

"You are not surprises?" asked Dohko, puzzled.

"We've anticipated it," said Kanon. "We're not…let's see…moron, after all. We'd understood that if Athena has come back to Olympus mountain, it means she can't be disturbed anymore. So, this is it? You only tell us something which has been very clear, don't you, Dohko?"

"Well…," said Dohko. "I only mean to say that the only way to recover our health is surgery or operation. We don't need to worry about the bill, because before going to Olympus, Athena has left trillion funds from Graud Foundation. "

"Dohko, the problem is," said Shura frustratingly, "there's no doctors who have any good idea about how to cure our physical damages. I mean, our pains are not caused by car accident or the like, are they?"

"That's what I'll tell you," said Dohko, smiled. "There's no _common _doctors who'll understand how to cure your injuries. And seems like Saori's grandfather, Mitsumata Kido, had thought about it well. He had predicted that there would be times when Athena's saints suffer serious injuries after struggling to protect her."

"Wait," said Milo, gasped. "You mean…"

"Kido's foundation has trained numbers of scientists for years to invent the medical treatment for powerless saints," said Dohko. "That is Mitusamata Kido's form of gratitude for you who had been dying to protect his granddaughter."

"You mean…Shaka can recover from his coma?" asked Mu.

"And Camus can walk again?" asked Milo.

"Yes," said Dohko. "The doctors almost finished creating medical treatment for all of you. A month later, they'll ready to cure you."

"Why you've just said it now?" asked Aiolia, amazed.

"I've just known it," said Dohko. "I got a letter from one of the doctors in the foundation. He invited me to go to the hidden room in Graud Foundation. I went there with Shiryu at 2 a.m., after all of you fell asleep. The health equipments there are so amazing."

"Do you hear that, Saga?!" asked Kanon in a cheerful tone. "I'll be alright and we don't need to argue about bathing again. And you don't need to throw those ridiculous papers to me!"

Saga smiled, and soon the meeting room was filled by the Goldies' hilarious yells and cheering. Mu patted Aldebaran's back and smiled. "You will be alright. You do not need to lock yourself in your room again."

"Yes, Mu. I'll be alright," said Aldebaran, hugged Mu so tight and didn't realize that Mu was directly lack of air after receiving the hug. "Y…yes…Aldy…p…please release me…soon…"

"Oh," Aldebaran released Mu, blushed. "Sorry Mu."

"Hey, did you hear that?!" asked Milo as he marched to Camus. Camus never saw Milo's blue eyes shone that bright. "You'll recover!"

"I know," said Camus. He gave his rare smile to Milo.

"Urm…," said Milo, and he turned his head to Dohko. "Dohko, do you know why me, Mu, Aiolia, and Kanon don't react to Rhadamanthys' Greatest Caution?"

"For Heaven's sake, Milo," said Kanon, rolled his eyes. "Do you want us to?"

"No, I don't," mumbled Milo. "I'm just curious."

"Well…I do not know," answered Dohko, looked thoughtful. "I also do not get it."

"Just forget it Milo," said Camus impatiently. "Probably specters' powers don't affect your physical state that bad."

"Hmmm…you're right…Aiolia said the same thing," said Milo. "Well…I just think that maybe the Greatest Caution doesn't affect me instantly. Maybe I'll indeed get the huge effects, but not in present times—"

"Stop saying something like that!" snapped Camus. His expression transformed; his blue eyes widened and his face looked colder than usual.

"Wh…I'm just kidding," said Milo, surprised by his best friend's exaggerate reaction. He tried to cool Camus' down by giving his usual mischief laughter. "Are you that afraid of losing me?"

"That's not funny, Milo," said Camus sternly.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry," Milo sighed. "Everybody turns very sensitive these days…"

Camus didn't reply. He still felt sudden anxiety in his heart.

What if Milo's right…?

"Well, I think the meeting is over," beamed Dohko. "I hope you will take care your healths until next month. And someone please tell Aphrodite and Deathmask about this."

"I'll tell them," said Mu. He aroused and walked out the door. Soon the Goldies did the same thing.

"We'd better bring him to his bedroom," said Milo as he pushed Shaka's wheeled-bed.

**To be Continued**

A/N: How are you, guys? :D Well, I got the fact about comatose people from wikipedia. I will talk more about coma in the next chapters, but some of them will be fictitious.


	5. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAINT SEIYA CHARACTERS. SAINT SEIYA IS UNDER THE AUTHORIZATION OF MASAMI KURUMADA

**Chapter Four**

Since the meeting was over, there hadn't been any significant chaos in Kido's mansion. The frequency of the Goldies' screams and shout decreased drastically, and they always welcomed the new days with smiles and cheering on their faces. All looked very excited waiting for the time when they would be healed and doing normal activities as before.

"I feel veeeeery relieved," Ikki sighed and stretched. He and the other Bronzies were in the terrace right now, enjoying teas and cookies. "I mean, they'd been like kindergarten students for about two weeks. Lucky now they've come back to normal."

"That's the negative side of having big powers," said Seiya. "They were so shocked by the fact that they're now worse than normal people."

"Don't you look after Roshi, Shiryu?" asked Shun.

"He said he's alright. He pitied me who hardly get leisure time. Well…I'm not objected taking care of him everyday anyway, but he kept forcing me to take some rests," said Shiryu, shrugged his shoulders. "He even asks me to come back to China, but I refused. How can I take vacation in this kind of situation?"

"Camus also asks you to go to Siberia, doesn't he?" asked Shun to Hyoga.

"Yes, I refused as well," said Hyoga. He frowned his head. "You know, speaking of Camus…I feel like there's something disturbing him since the meeting, but I don't know what it is. Yes, he always looks cold as usual, but I can tell that he sometimes looks very thoughtful, seems thinking about something."

"Yes, I sometimes see Mu acts the same way," said Shiryu, his chin leant on his hand.

"What's wrong with them anyway? The situation can't be worse than this, can't it?" asked Ikki.

"I think they're only nervous," said Seiya, eating his cookies. "I mean…who's not? That will be the most complicated operation in the world. Curing the injuries caused by Ten Bu Huo Rin or Aurora Execution isn't as simple as curing plain bone fracture, is it?"

"Hmmm…yeah…," said Hyoga.

"Hey, what if we do something which can cheer the Goldies up?" suggested Shun. "Well…they've cheered up anyway, but there's no harm to refresh their minds more."

"How?" asked Hyoga. "I think nothing can cheer Camus up except that 2000 pages astronomy book he reads every night."

"Well…maybe we can take them somewhere?" said Shun. "Tokyo Dome City Attraction will do."

"I think Shun's right," said Ikki. "They have lost their childhood moment, after all. I think bringing them to ride merry-go-round isn't bad idea."

But the Goldies thought it was a bad idea.

"Very nice. Saga will ride roller coaster and I'll only support him from my wheel-bed," said Kanon sarcastically.

"But don't you guys need refreshing?" asked Shun in desperation.

"I think Kanon's right," said Aiolos wisely. "It will be too early to go to a playground. I mean, Shaka's still unconscious now."

"But though he's conscious he won't be interested to go riding roller-coaster, will he?" Seiya whispered.

"I think this is just about empathy, Seiya," said Shiryu. "They think it won't be too good to have fun while their friend is still coma."

Seiya sighed. "Sometimes I just can't get the way they think about something."

"Where's Camus?" asked Hyoga after realizing his teacher was not in the common room.

"I'm here."

Hyoga turned his head. His teacher moved his wheelchair forward, accompanied by …(there's no need to write it). Both of them looked tired.

"We've lured Deathmask for hundred times, heaven!" growled Milo. "We tried to get him out of the room, but as usual he began to throw things to us, and wailed 'YOU COME FROM TARTARUS AND TRY TO KILL ME! GET THE $%#$$ OUT OF HERE!!"

Saga wrote something on the paper and gave it to Camus. Camus read it. The paper said: "Just let him alone, it's no use luring him anyway. He has no hope before the day of the medical treatment."

"The problem is," said Camus. "If he doesn't practice to get out and meet people from now on, how can we bring him to Graud Foundation to be cured?"

"Well, just ask the doctor to come here," said Aiolia.

"What if Deathmask directly throw a metal-chair to the doctor's face when he appears at the door?" asked Milo.

"The doctor's lucky then…," mumbled Shura. "Deathmask can do worse than that…"

"We can give him initial therapy when he's sleeping," said Ikki suddenly.

Everybody turned their heads to him.

"Err…," murmured Ikki, seemed surprised by the Goldies' reactions. "Well…just silently entered his room when he's sleeping and…you know…I know some methods of psychotherapy which can help him. Maybe it won't work fully for Deathmask's case, but I think it'll be good if we can calm him down with it, even a little."

"Why're you've just told us now?" asked Aiolia.

"I've just remembered," said Ikki innocently. "What time he sleeps?"

"Ask Aphrodite," said Shura. "All of us here completely don't know anything about Deathmask's daily schedule."

"Where's Aphrodite?" asked Shun, just realized that Aphrodite wasn't in the common room.

"He's in the garage, burning the rose bouquet his friend has sent him," mumbled Aiolia.

"K, I'll go there," said Ikki as he walked to the garage, and the other Goldies separated themselves from each other. Hyoga approached his teacher then. "You don't wear fur coat anymore," said Hyoga, acknowledging that Camus had worn sleeveless t-shirt as usual.

"Yes, you know I've practiced to release my fur coat," answered Camus, smiled slightly. "I love cold weather anyway. Though it's difficult to get along with the weather, I try my best to enjoy it."

"Great," beamed Hyoga.

"So you don't have any difficulty to sleep again?"

"No," Hyoga began to be blushed again.

"Good. Now you can read Russian folk-tales by yourself."

"Err…," Hyoga hesitated for a moment, then said, "Would you…would you sometimes enter my room and read it for me again?" he got more blushed.

"Why?"

"Because it…it makes me feel like having a father."

Silence.

"Eh…I'm sorry," said Hyoga as he saw that Camus didn't say any word after that. "I always say that I've considered you as my father…I'd never thought about your feeling about that…I'm sorry if you are objected…I…," Hyoga took a deep breath. "I just can't help it."

Silence again.

Then Camus moved his wheelchair to Shaka's room. But not before he asked, "Who says I'm objected?"

Hyoga was startled. For about two minutes he didn't believe what his ears were hearing. But finally he took a breath in relief and put a wide smile on his face.

"Thank you…," he whispered.

SAINT SEIYA

The day of the operation finally came. All Goldies went to Graud Foundation, waiting for their turns. Even Deathmask was finally willing to get out of his room—seemed like Ikki has succeeded in giving initial treatment for him, though he sometimes still closed his eyes and muttered something about he was about to be attacked by dead people.

Saga and Kanon had entered the medical room with all their friends encouraged them. An hour later the doctor got out from another room and informed very good news: he said that Shaka would gain full recovery three days later. All Goldies couldn't stop cheering hearing that.

When it came to Camus' turn to enter the operation room, Hyoga held him so tight.

"You'll be alright," said Hyoga, his eyes sparkled with optimism. "You'll be able to walk again."

"Thank you, Hyoga," said Camus as he gave his rare smile to his student. He turned his head to Milo then, who grasped his shoulder. "Good luck," said Milo.

Camus nodded, and soon, after receiving cheerings from the other, the scientists took him to the room.

**To be Continued**


	6. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAINT SEIYA CHARACTERS. SAINT SEIYA IS UNDER THE AUTHORIZATION OF MASAMI KURUMADA

**Chapter Five**

Three days later all Goldies had recovered from their physical damages. Aldebaran wasn't in weak state again, Shura could move his arm, Aphrodite no longer had any allergic towards flowers, and even Deathmask had returned to be his old self.

"I miss my wall decoration in Cancer temple," he sighed as Aphrodite fed him.

"I don't know I should feel happy or sad for Deathmask's recovery," muttered Shura.

Meanwhile, Aiolia's hands had come back into normal, but strangely he didn't look as glad as Aiolos.

"Why're you so gloomy, Aio?" asked Aiolos as he saw Aiolia practicing weighing. "You're recovered, aren't you?"

"I'm okay," said Aiolia, trying to smile. Aiolos was right; he didn't feel so enthusiastic with his recovery. He doesn't know why on earth it was.

Saga also asked the same question to Kanon when they were taking a walk in the hospital's garden.

"You're able to stand up again and you almost look like a guy who'll get long-term coma," said Saga.

Aiolia and Kanon were able to forget their glooms for a while when they saw Shaka sat on his bed, opened his eyes, and smiled to everyone who greeted him.

"Shaka!" Mu was cheering as he marched to his friend's bed. His fellows walked behind him with huge joyful expression.

"Well done, Shaka!"

"You're awake!"

"You look great!"

Shaka's room turned to be very noisy with hilarious yells and laughters. Shaka seemed a little bit confused with those reactions.

"I only slept for a month," said Shaka.

"But it felt like forever," said the voice which came form the door. Everybody turned their heads and saw Milo and Camus there. Camus still walked wearing crutches, but he smiled widely seeing Shaka. Nobody had seen Camus smiled that wide.

"Hi," greeted Shaka, smiled as Camus and Milo approached his bed.

"Great, Shaka," said Camus as he grasped Shaka's hand. Saga did the same with Shaka's left hand, and Shura held the Buddha's leg.

"It's our fault," said Saga after several minutes.

"Yes," said Shaka. "But you got the effect of my Ten Bu Huo Rin as well, so I do not really mind it."

Everybody laughed, and Camus gave his rare smile again.

"Kidding," said Shaka after the laughters gradually stopped. "I never want you to suffer the effect of my attack anyway."

"We're alright," said Shura.

"And so I am," said Shaka, smiled again. His smile was everybody's relieves, and the Goldies felt like they only had to see that smile for the rest of their lives, and that's enough.

"Hey, they said that the comatose could hear and feel the situation surrounds him when he was sleeping," said Milo enthusiastically as he sat on the side of Shaka's bed. "Is it true?"

"That is correct," said Shaka. "I could hear when Mu was crying."

Everybody looked at Mu, who was extremely blushed (as everybody said that he was a bit claustrophobic).

"And I could hear when you guys held the meeting," Shaka continued. "I really wanted to yell in happiness when Dohko said we would be cured by Graud Foundation, but you know I could not do anything. By the way, where is Dohko and Deathmask and Aphrodite?" asked Shaka when he realized that there was no three of them in his bedroom.

"Dohko needs to have one week bed-rest," answered Aiolos.

"And Aphrodite's feeding Deathmask in sanatorium," said Shura. "But Deathmask will get out of that horrible place soon."

"He's accustomed to horrible place anyway," said Kanon, "Look at his temple."

Laughters again.

"Wow…so you really could hear a lot of things when you were coma?" Milo asked again in amazement.

"Yes," Shaka nodded. "Why are you so interesting anyway?"

"Well…just asking, in case I will have long-term coma myself—"

"Stop saying silly thing, Milo!" Camus snapped.

"Yes, stop that," grinned Aiolia. "Who'll be in Camus' side if you're coma?"

Laughters again, this time was louder than before.

"You shut up," said Camus to Aiolia. He tried to sound cold, but he couldn't help to smile slightly as well.

"Enough," a sound from the opened-door. A nurse finally asked all of them to get out. All goldies then cheered Shaka before they exited.

"It's very nice to see you, Shaka."

"Sleep well as usual, ok?"

"Thank you, Milo," answered Shaka. "But I am sick of sleeping."

Milo laughed as he exited with Camus.

"Can I stay here?" asked Mu to the nurse, who was a little bit irritated. "Alright, but only you. Don't ask even a half person again to disturb our patient."

"I won't. Thank you," said Mu, and he sat near Shaka's bed then.

**SAINT SEIYA**

"So how do you feel?" asked Milo as he and Camus walked in the hospital garden.

"Great," answered Camus. He released one of his crutches and tried to walk only with a crutch. "My legs aren't numb as before, though I still have some difficulty to walk. I hope it won't be long till I can release this crutch."

"Good."

Silence for some moments. They let the cool winds blew their face as they continued walking.

"Hey," said Camus finally.

"Yep?"

Camus was struggling to say something, but as usual, it was very difficult to express it. Only two words: thank you, and it was always stuck in his throat. He didn't know why on earth it was. Even though he'd tried to remember that Milo had been so helpful during his paralyze, the words still couldn't come from his mouth.

Milo smiled. He knew what Camus was going to say.

"You're welcome," Milo said.

Camus looked at him, and smiled slightly. His words were swallowed again as usual and finally returned to his heart.

Camus kept taking some steps forward, but suddenly stopped after realizing that his best friend was no longer walking by his side. He turned around, and saw the thing that made his eyes widened in anxiety.

Milo was kneeling and clutching his head so hard. No need an expert to know that he was suffering extreme pain in his head.

"Milo," Camus marched to his best friend and knelt as well. Milo's face was white as paper, his eyes half closed.

"Milo, what happens?!" asked Camus as he circled his hand to Milo's neck.

"Hurt…," Milo whispered in a very weak voice.

"Calm down, I'll bring you in," Camus said as he tried to stand up and carry Milo. But soon Camus fell again as he still couldn't stand the pain in his legs. His fear soon increased rapidly after seeing that Milo had been unconscious.

"Milo?!" called Camus, shaking Milo's body, but Milo didn't wake up.

"Sensei, what happens?!"

Camus raised his head and felt huge relief seeing Hyoga and Shiryu marched toward him.

"He' collapsed, I don't know why it is," said Camus as Hyoga and Shiryu helped him to carry Milo. They hurrily brought the Scorpio Saint to enter the hospital then.

**SAINT SEIYA**

The atmosphere in the waiting-room changed drastically after the incident. Surprisingly, it wasn't only Milo who got fainted and collapsed, but Mu, Kanon, and Aiolia did too. Three of them had the same symptoms as Milo and they got unconscious in the different places. Mu fainted in Shaka's room, Aiolia fell down in the waiting room, and Kanon collapsed in Saga's room. The other Goldies gradually understood about why it was only the four who had such suffering, but they didn't want to believe, especially Camus, Saga, Aiolos, and Shaka. Nevertheless, they finally had to accept that Milo and the others did get fatal injuries because of something they were extremely afraid of.

"The Greatest Caution," said Dohko. He looked definitely depressed. He didn't want to listen when Shiryu asked him to stay on his bed; what he wanted to do now was only telling everything he has concluded to his fellows. "I have just realized that we cannot underestimate the Greatest Caution after seeing those young men suddenly collapsed in the precise time."

"What are you talking about?!" asked Aiolos. His voice unusually sounded rough and his face was full of agony. "If it's really the Greatest Caution then why it has just shown its effect?!"

"I have talked about that with the scientists. It was the same as the work of viruses. The plain specters and the Saint's attacks are the same with influenza: the effects will appear instantly. But Rhadamanthys' Greatest Caution is a kind of HIV—you see that HIV will appear at least seven years after the victims get infected. Since Rhadamanthys' attack is more powerful than ours, it will wait for some times to beat the victims. That explains why formerly Aiolia only got the effect from carrying Cassios and Kanon only suffered Milo's Scarlet Needles; it's because The Greatest Caution still waited to take effect."

"But they'll be alright, won't they?!" snapped Aiolos.

Dohko hesitated.

"Dohko?!"

"Milo, Mu, Aiolia, and Kanon will suffer coma," answered Dohko. "And it's more severe than Shaka's…the Greatest Caution will cause them to be unconscious for very long time."

"But you said that the Graud Foundation has invented medical treatment for powerless saints!"

"Aiolos…," Dohko took a very deep breath. "I'm afraid Graud Foundation hasn't had solution for this. Mr. Kido seemed only preparing the cure to heal Saints and plain specter's attacks, not Hades' judges one…."

"But they can do something, can't they?!" Aiolos grabbed Dohko's shoulders and shook his body roughly. "Dohko?! They can work for the medicine, can't they?!"

"Aiolos," Aldebaran tried to pull Aiolos from Dohko. "Calm down…"

"How can I be calm down?!" snarled Aiolos. "For a very brief moment I had been sure that my brother would be alright, but now he has to suffer injuries again and he's about to sleep for years, maybe even die!"

"I'm sure that Graud Foundation can work for the medicine, but I can tell that it will take some time," said Dohko. "We know they need years to invent the treatment for powerless saints…"

"They just need to continue the research!" shouted Aiolos. "I'll do anything in order Aiolia will wake up again!" he ran to the door, then got out and slammed it down.

Silence for so long.

Then after 15 minutes, Aphrodite (who looked unusually distress) spoke. "So there's nothing we can do now?" he asked.

"I think for the initial treatment we can only do normal ways," said Shaka.

"What do you mean?"

"Psychotherapy," answered Shaka. "Remember that coma people can still hear and feel their surroundings. If we intensely talk to the patients, give them supports and encouraging words, I am sure it will help their recovery."

Silence again. Everybody seemed numb and didn't have any strength to say anything.

Minutes later there was laughter. It was worse than sob, more heartrending than scream. It was laughter with no joy and enthusiasm.

"Aiolos's right," said Saga in the middle of his laugh. He sat on the floor, leant his back on the wall. His arm was covering his eyes. "We'd been relieved for very short time! Then disaster again! I mean…it is so funny. Poor Kanon…he must be shocked," he laughed louder than before.

Everyone in the room only looked at him in pain, but Shura finally approached him and held him tight.

"Everything'll be alright, Saga," whispered Shura.

After several times, Camus stood up, then approached Shaka and pushed his wheelchair forward. "Come on, Shaka," he said. "You have to come back to your room. Shiryu, take Dohko as well. And Aphrodite, set aside," he ordered as Aphrodite blocked his way.

But Aphrodite only stared at him.

"Set aside," repeated Camus.

"How can you be this calm?" asked Aphrodite in disbelief. "Your best friend's coma—"

"I know. Now set aside, or I'll hit you with this wheelchair."

"What a heartless ice mountain you are!" snarled Aphrodite. "You know that Milo's eyes were almost dry because he always wept at night seeing you paralyzed and now you don't even show sadness in your face!"

"What for?!" snapped Camus. His eyes were so cold. "Does it make any difference?! You think those comatose blokes need our tears?! Don't you think they will suffer more burdens if we cry for them?!" Camus glared at Aphrodite. "They don't need cowardice people who only shed tears without doing anything anyway. Now set aside, Aphrodite."

Aphrodite didn't listen. He still glared at Camus.

"Camus is right, Dite," said Shaka calmly, to Aphrodite's shock. "Set aside."

Aphrodite finally walked away, for it was Shaka who asked him to, but he still glared at Camus. Camus pushed the wheelchair and took Shaka to his room then.

**To be Continued**


	7. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAINT SEIYA CHARACTERS. SAINT SEIYA IS UNDER THE AUTHORIZATION OF MASAMI KURUMADA

**Chapter Six**

Time went so slow after the four Goldies got coma. Two weeks had passed, but it had already felt like two hundred years. The scientists in Graud Foundation kept doing research to find medical treatment for Rhadamanthys' attack, and Aiolos kept forcing to help them.

Meanwhile, the other Goldies had done what Shaka had suggested. They talked to their unconscious fellows, greeted them, even told some jokes to them as if they were awake and healthy. But not all of the Goldies did such thing anyway. There's someone who never had any verbal interaction, even greeted, his fellows or his best friends. He was of course Aquarius Camus.

Since two weeks ago he didn't say any single word to Milo or the others. He indeed took care of Milo by changing his infusion, giving him medicine, and bathing him, but he never told any single word to him. He sometimes visited Kanon, Aiolia, and Mu too, but he only sat beside them without saying hello or such thing. He was totally different with his other fellows—they greeted and sometimes told stories when they visited Milo. Camus often saw Saga and Aiolos encouraged their brothers and told them how much they loved them in tears. Even Shaka did the same thing to Mu. He told Mu about the weather, the sunny day, and the other little things which he was sure would make Mu smiling if he awoke.

Camus didn't do such thing.

The next three weeks, when Camus changed Milo's infusion, Shaka came to the room. He smiled slightly at Camus, then greeted Milo as usual.

"Hi, Scorpion. Hope you are not dreaming about scorpion, however, I am sure it will make your health gets worse," said Shaka.

Milo of course didn't react. He kept sleeping and looked as peaceful as his unconscious fellows. Both of his hands held his chest. His face was serene, though a little bit pale. His blue hair and fringe were in the same style as usual, because Camus always took care of it.

"By the way, I want to talk to you," said Shaka to Camus after Camus had finished with the infusion. Camus sat next to Milo's bed then.

"About?"

"About Milo's condition," answered Shaka as he sat near Camus. "You see…it is only him who does not show good progress. Meanwhile, Aiolia, Mu, and Kanon's conditions have increased drastically since weeks ago. The scientists said it is beyond medical capability: they have really strong will to live that they pass the days with optimism and it affects their health in significant way. Now only a step further for them to reach the first stage of coma."

"First stage?"

"Yes. The scientist almost finished working for the medicine to cure our dear friends; it will be ready two weeks later, but—"

"Really?"

"Yes. Aiolos gave them a lot of helps—he painstakingly explains every single thing about Rhadamanthys' attack. Since Kanon defeated him with Galaxian Explosion, and Rhadamanthys himself used Greatest Caution to defeat Kanon, Aiolos concluded that those attacks are alike because they left similar traces. Well, they are parallelism with Aurora Execution and Aurora Borealis, you know. That is why, the medicine for Greatest Caution is somewhat similar with that for Galaxian Explosion, but it needs extra formula for the Greatest Caution is far more powerful. The scientists are almost done, but they will give the medicine only if our friends have reached the first stage of coma. They are now still in the second stage. In the case of Milo, he is still in the third stage. He has not shown meaningful progress as his friends since he entered this hospital."

Camus looked at Milo, then stared at the floor.

"Camus," Shaka leant his body forward. "If he kept staying in this condition, it is not impossible for him to turn to the next stages. If he has been in the fourth or fifth stages, there will be no hope. His heart will still beat, but all his brain activities will stop. He will die."

Camus still looked at the floor. He knew what Shaka was going to say.

"Camus," said Shaka after several minutes. "You know why Aiolia, Mu, and Shaka show progress and Milo does not, don't you?"

"Shaka…"

"I tell you, comatose people cannot determine the meaning of their conditions. It is his friends or their families who have duty to tell them whether they want them to live or die. Talk to him, Camus," said Shaka finally. "He does not have any will to live because you never tell him how much he means to you."

"I can't," said Camus as he covered his face with his hands. "I want to do that, but I can't."

"Yes, you can. Camus," Shaka grabbed Camus' hands and looked at him straight in his eyes. Camus looked very tired.

"You do not want him to die, do you?"

"Of course I don't!"

"Then tell him."

"I can't…Shaka, you know who I am…"

"Yes, I know who you are," said Shaka firmly. "You will never let your beloved people get suffered just because of your sake. Fine…maybe you cannot tell him that you care about him in direct way, but at least let him know that you will always be by his side."

Shaka stood, gazed at Camus for several times, then turned around and exited from Milo's room.

Camus looked at Milo, then began to do what Shaka had asked. He tried and tried and tried to speak, but no words came out. He even couldn't just greet him. What kind of person was him anyway…?

Why was it so difficult…? Milo was the one who had been by his side for very long time…the one who always greeted him with laughter…the one who cried on his lap when he was paralyzed. Aphrodite was right: Milo's eyes were almost dry because he always lamented his paralyze. It was so different with Camus: since Milo had entered this horrible place, Camus hadn't even shed a tear. It had two meanings anyway: he was extremely sad that he couldn't cry, or he had no tears to be shed anymore. The tears had turned to glacier, like himself.

Camus tried to close his eyes, but the thoughts never left him.

Milo was the first best friend he'd ever had…he was the only person who could look through his eyes. He was the only person who could feel the agony he'd buried for long time. He always cheered him…sometimes made fun on him, but Camus never objected. Everytime he was about to angry, the anger always evaporated when he looked at Milo's blue eyes…the eyes that were full of life, the startling blue eyes which always encouraged him and supported him. And the more Camus thought about that, the more he realized that it was always Milo who took the first step to get closer to him or to help him. He was the first who asked to be his friend, the first who greeted, the first who offered hand, the first who told encouraging words, the first to cry, the first to laugh, the first who told stories, the first to teach, the first…always be the first.

And now that Camus had to be the first to greet and to begin the conversation, he felt so weird. He couldn't be the first who began…or could he? Was it just he was too selfish? Or maybe was it too difficult for him to take his best friend's place…?

Camus opened his eyes, gazed at Milo again. Shaka's words still disturbed his mind so bad…Milo was still in the third stage of coma, and he would die if he fell to the fourth and fifth stage.

He would die.

Camus took a deep breath, then grasped Milo's hand. The thought that Milo was about to die stimulated him deeply. He had to do this, or else he would never have any chance to.

"Hey," he greeted. It needed very huge effort for him to say that.

Milo didn't react. He slept serenely as before.

"Hmm…," murmured Camus. He felt hesitated; what else should he say then…?

Then his eyes caught the window. Snow began to fall gently outside. Right…today was the beginning of winter in Japan, how could he forget that?

"It's snowing outside," Camus said after several minutes. He was silent again then. Great…Aiolos and Saga could tell a very long story in 15 minutes. It'd been 15 minutes and Camus only could say "hey", "hmm", and "it's snowing outside". Should he ask for Shaka's help? At least maybe Shaka could give any idea about what he had to say.

Yes, maybe he had to ask Shaka to help him. He stood, then got out from Milo's room. Five minutes later he came back with Shaka next to him.

"Ok," said Camus as he sat and grasped Milo's hand again. "Tell me what I should say."

"Tell him about the condition of your legs," suggested Shaka.

Camus nodded. Yeah, his legs…how could he forget that…?

"My legs are alright," said Camus to Milo. "I'm not walking with crutches again."

Then he turned silent. Shaka wondered why Camus couldn't make that topic to sound more interesting. Suddenly he thought that there wouldn't be any comedy shows if all presenters were like Camus.

"Tell him about the situation in Kido's mansion yesterday," said Shaka then.

Camus took a deep breath, then began to talk again. "Well…Milo…yesterday the Bronzies were busy again with their playstation, and Shura threatened to burn the playstation. He…talked about non-sensitive boys who didn't sympathize their collapsed seniors. Seiya then protested and told him that he played playstation to cure his sadness. Hearing that, Shura changed his mind: he joined the Bronzies played playstation for seven hours then…"

"Aaarrrgh, Camus!" yelled Shaka in frustration. "You speak like a robot! That event was funny, but you speak like it was plain and not interesting!"

Camus shook his head and covered his face with his hands again. "I've told you I can't do this…"

Shaka sighed, began to feel exhausted. The situation would be different if it was Camus who was coma and it was Milo who was obligated to cheer him. But right now it seemed like the world had been upside down. Asking Camus to tell encouraging words was almost the same as asking the moon to shine at noon.

"Alright, let us try this," said Shaka in depressed tone. "You stroke his hair as you usually do to Hyoga."

Camus looked at Shaka, completely puzzled. "What for?"

"Just do that."

Camus sighed, then did what Shaka asked him to. He touched Milo's long blue hair, then stroked it.

Suddenly he felt something in his heart. He felt…warm....

As he stroked Milo's hair more gently, he felt that the warmth began to run through his veins…

Shaka examined Camus' expression painstakingly. He saw that the cold mask began to melt.

"Now…," said Shaka in a soft voice. "Tell him something that lies in your mind. Anything."

Camus gazed on his best friend's face. His best friend, the one who'd never bored to encourage and support him…. His best friend, also his brother, his father. He glanced at the falling snow for seconds, then gazed at Milo again.

"Snowballs," he said.

Shaka didn't interrupt.

"You don't really like snow…but you always ask me to get out when the snow is falling…," said Camus to Milo. "You begin to throw snowballs to me. I don't give any reaction at first…but then I begin to collect the snow in a sledge and shower you with large amount of it," said Camus. He kept stroking Milo's hair and gazing on his friend's serene feature. Then silence for very long time.

"And you will laugh," said Camus finally. "You laugh and throw more snowballs. I still don't get why you don't like snow, Milo. You seem able to get along very well with it."

Silence again…then…

"You know…now's winter. I really hope that you'll awake soon…so that we can go outside as usual…"

Before Camus realized, his eyes got heated, and soon hot tears streamed down his cheeks…

The Aquarius was crying. Finally after five weeks, he'd been able to shed tears…he even didn't mind when Shaka watched him silently. He'd fought the tears for so long. Now that he could lament his friend, he wouldn't stop it even if it was only for a while.

Silence covered the room again. Camus never turned his eyes away from his best friend. He kept looking at him with rare warmth in his deep blue eyes…

…and he was so startled when he saw tears were falling from the corner of Milo's eyes. Milo was crying too…but his eyes were still closed.

Camus grasped Milo's hand tighter. His lips was shaking a bit and his voice broke when he said, "…I want to say that…I feel so lucky to have you as my best friend…you've been a family which I'd never had…that's why…you have to wake up soon. Because I don't want to see you like this. You have to wake up soon…Milo…"

And he began to sob. He didn't manage to say anything again. All he needed now was only crying for his best friend's sake, and that would be enough for him…

Shaka smiled looking at the heartwarming view. He gazed at Camus and Milo for some times, then looking outside.

The snow still fell gently. The golden-haired man was happy that the snowflakes were scattered on the carpet-like grass…and he felt relieved that the glacier in Milo's room had gradually melted.

**To be Continued**


	8. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAINT SEIYA CHARACTERS. SAINT SEIYA IS UNDER THE AUTHORIZATION OF MASAMI KURUMADA

**Chapter Seven**

Camus didn't visit Milo for three days after that moment. Shion suddenly ordered him to do inspection in Siberia then brought the report to Sanctuary (though he was no longer Pope and Camus was no longer Gold Saint, Shion thought that they had to keep alert).

He arrived at the Graud Foundation at ten in the morning. He glanced at Milo for few seconds, then walked to the table in front of the bed to prepare new infusion. Preparing infusion had been his custom since five weeks ago, so he didn't meet any difficulties when dealing with that.

"Good morning," a greeting from behind Camus.

"Good morning," Camus replied, thought that one of his fellows entered the room.

But all parts of his body were frozen after he suddenly recognized whose voice that was. He really knew the voice…but it couldn't be…it was impossible…

He knew the voice so well…

He turned around, and got really shocked seeing the view in front of his eyes.

Milo was leaning his back on the back of his bed. He was awake and smiling at Camus.

Silence between them for so long.

"What happens?" asked Milo finally. He laughed, tickled seeing that Camus didn't move even an inch. "You look as if you're seeing ghost."

Camus was about to answer that maybe he was INDEED seeing a ghost, but there was no words came from his mouth. He blinked several times. Maybe it was only his imagination, and it would vanish if he kept blinking his eyes.

But Milo still sat there, smiled at him. He laughed once more. "Stop it, Camus, you look cute with that expression."

Camus didn't listen. He did another method then—he closed his eyes for a minute, then opened it again.

Milo still sat there.

"How…," Camus finally managed to say a word (after 15 minutes), though he needed to struggle very hard to do that. "How come…what about—you're unconscious—the Greatest Caut—the medicine—next two weeks--," he muttered. His words were totally incoherent, but Milo understood.

"Well…I don't know," said Milo calmly. "What I know is just I opened my eyes two days ago, at evening. Those doctors had similar reactions with you—they said "it's impossible" for about two hundred times. OK, maybe not that much, but it was enough to make my ears got red. They did hundred kind of examination—I asked them, 'What is it with you? Don't you feel glad I'm awake?'. They say they did, but they had to understand about what has happened to me. They said I'd already turned into the first stage of coma three days ago."

The day Camus cried for him.

"Then I woke up," said Milo simply.

"But…the medicine? The medicine for Greatest Caution…I thought you wouldn't wake up until you consume it," said Camus, almost whispering.

"Hmmm…yeah," said Milo. "I don't know either. But finally the doctors concluded that my case is the same with that of the others "normal" comatose people."

"What?"

"You know…those who are coma because of car accidents or the like. Well…there are many kinds of comatose people: those who sleep for days, or for weeks…even years, and suddenly wake up and gain full recovery, but there are also those who keep staying in unconscious state and finally die. I'm included in the first category."

"But the medicine…Milo…," said Camus again. Mentioning Milo's name gave an effect for him—it made him gradually believing that it was really Milo who was sitting on the bed, alive. "The medicine for the Greatest Caution. It hadn't been done—how come you…," he didn't continue.

"I've told you…it's not about the Greatest Caution or not," said Milo. "Several comatose people are unique…you know, they heal themselves from inside, that's why most of them success gaining full recovery though they don't consume special medicine. Have you ever heard that coma sometimes can be so mysterious? Even medical knowledge sometimes cannot understand the secret behind it."

Silence.

Then after Camus decided that the view in front of him was indeed not a hallucination, he stepped slowly forward. He sat on the side of Milo's bed, then took his hand.

Milo's hand was warm, not like before. He gazed on the hand for very long time. It's the hand that gave him helps, gave him the things he liked in his birthday…the hand that cooked for him when he was paralyzed. He'd sufficiently thought that he couldn't feel its warmth again, but now it was different…nobody knew how glad he was now…. His eyes got heated, and his tears finally fell on Milo's hand.

Milo gazed on his best friend. There was touched expression on his face as he saw Camus' tears. He held his arm then, tried to ask the thing he wanted to confirm since Camus was entering the room.

"Hey," Milo said in a soft voice. "Three days ago you said something to me, but I don't remember. I don't know whether it's true or not…but I think those words have big effect to me. Can you repeat it once more?" he asked. Actually he remembered it; he would never forget that. He just wanted to hear it again. How many times he could hear Camus spoke like that…?

"I said…," said Camus after very long time, still gazed on Milo's hand. "Something about we play snowballs outside."

Milo felt the heat in his eyes.

"And…?"

Camus closed his eyes, then opened it again. He wondered whether he could repeat it when Milo had been awake. But he was so surprised when he found himself said it with his broken voice.

"And…I feel so lucky to have you as my best friend. I feel so lucky…because you've been a family which I'd never had…"

Hot tears streamed down Milo's cheeks as he gazed on Camus. It had been 14 years since he and Camus became friend, but it was the very first time Camus directly said it to him…. He felt like he'd found the most amazing treasure, and he would keep it forever.

"Thank you…," whispered Milo as he sobbed and hugged his best friend tight.

They kept embracing each other for very long time, until finally Milo released the embrace. He saw Camus smiled slightly at him.

"It's very nice to see you again," said Camus.

Milo nodded as he brushed away his tears. "And now we should stop this," he then laughed. "We are like old women, you see."

Camus, surprisingly, also chuckled a bit. He wiped away his tears as well.

"Do you think I should stay coma so I can hear you say that things everyday?"

"Stop it, Milo," growled Camus as he hit Milo's head lightly.

"Ouch…it's hurt," Milo muttered, holding the back of his head. "You're so eager to kill me, aren't you?"

"Because you're idiot, Milo."

"And you're a heartless ice mountain."

"You sound like Aphrodite."

"You bastard."

"You bunch of crap."

Milo then laughed, and Camus gave his rare smile once again.

"So good to see you," said Milo, smiled.

"Because I'm handsome?" replied Camus.

"Don't start again, I'm sexier."

"Who says that?"

"Who says you're handsome, Camus?"

"Those girls outside."

"Because they have to choose between you and Lymnades."

Camus laughed, caused Milo's heart filled with May flowers. He laughed!

"Kidding," said Milo finally.

"I know."

They smiled again, looked at each other, but then stopped after hearing yell from the door.

"What is THIS?!"

Camus and Milo turned their head. It was Saga. He put wrathful mimic on his face, but they could see his eyes filled with happiness sparks.

"Kanon's still collapsed and you're AWAKE?!" snarled Saga.

"Hi, Saga," Milo grinned. "Graceful story you told when I was coma, but I don't like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde too much, you know."

"HEY, GUYS!" Saga yelled to the waiting room. "THIS SON OF A GUN IS AWAKE!"

"WHAT?!"

"Don't be kidding, Saga!"

"He wakes up faster than Aiolia?! I'LL KILL HIM!"

And the Goldies appeared at the door. They were so amazed seeing Milo had opened his startling blue eyes, and soon they marched inside, laughed cheerfully and beamed seeing that one of Rhadamanthys' victim had finished his long sleep.

**To be Continued**


	9. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAINT SEIYA CHARACTERS. SAINT SEIYA IS UNDER THE AUTHORIZATION OF MASAMI KURUMADA

**Chapter Eight**

Three weeks later…

"Aarrgh, Seiya! You forget switching off the microwave AGAIN!" screamed Shun.

"YOU IDIOT, SEIYA! WE'VE RUN OFF CHICKEN NOW!" roared Ikki.

"I'm sorry! I just—" Seiya gulped.

"WHAT?!"

"I can't leave the TV show I watch…"

"DUMB!"

Ikki almost punched Seiya, but Shiryu soon grabbed him. "Calm down, Ikki, we can go to supermarket once more," sighed Shiryu, though he couldn't help to glare at Seiya also.

"We've gone to supermarket for FOUR times!" snarled Hyoga. "And there's no time to cook any chicken again right now!"

Hyoga was right. Today was the day when all Goldies going home to Kido's mansion (Aiolia, Mu, and Kanon had been awoke since four days ago) and Shun thought it was really nice if they prepared little welcome party for them. The other Bronzies agreed, and Shun made lotteries to decide who did what. Shun prepared the decoration for the dining room, Ikki cooked appetizer, Hyoga prepared dessert, and Seiya had to think about the main course. His idea was great: roasted chicken, chicken fillet, and chicken steak. He bought chicken in supermarket then and started to cook, but as it was the first time he had to cook luxurious meal, he was failed, for he didn't pour the best amount of spices and salts (well…the result was his friends couldn't stop vomit after tasting his chicken…)

He bought chicken again and repeated cooking. All went well until he was shocked because he was mistaken the temperature of the microwave to be far higher than it should be. The result was obvious: the chicken was burnt. He bought chicken again and repeated cooking. He did the same mistake. Ikki threatened to punch him and throw him from the balcony if he did mistake for the fourth times. Apparently the threat wasn't too effective since Seiya let the chicken got burnt again just because he couldn't leave the TV show he watched.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" screamed Ikki. "They'll arrive an hour later and we haven't had any main course! I'm sick with this! Better I'll leave now!" he was about to leave, but Shun grabbed his arms. "No, niisan, you can't! This day is so important for all of us, you can't leave!"

Hyoga whispered in Shiryu's ears hearing that. "You remember that Ikki was leaving all of us pre-Hades battle though it was 1000 times more important than this silly welcoming party. If Ikki agrees to stay for this party, I'll eat my shoes."

"Ikki, please stay," said Shiryu to Ikki. "We have to show them that we care of them."

"I'm not like you anyway," growled Ikki. "There's none of the Gold Saints who's special in my heart."

"What about Shaka?" grinned Seiya.

"SHUT UP!" snarled Ikki. "ALRIGHT, I'LL STAY! Because Shun asks me too! But if you haven't got any chicken in 20 minutes, I'll leave!"

"Deal!" said Seiya cheerfully. "We can order chicken in restaurant then. Fine, who's going to order?"

Seiya didn't need any answer when everyone looked at him with kill-look. Ikki even gave him a glare which told of-course-it-is-you-who-have-to-order-the-chicken-otherwise-you-will-end-to-appetizer-yourself-if-you-don't.

"O…ok…I'll order the chicken…," gulped Seiya as he walked to the phone.

Meanwhile in the Graud Foundation, everybody gathered in Mu's room before heading to Kido's mansion. As they were much older than the Bronzies, we see that they behaved more mature than the five kids.

Well…actually not all of them…

"KANON! I've told you to check your things before you leave your room! Look at this, you forget bringing your medicine!" snarled Saga as he entered the room and tossed Kanon's medicine into his bag.

"WOULD YOU STOP SHOUTING AT ME?!" groaned Kanon. "IT SEEMS LIKE IT HAS BEEN YOUR HOBBY!"

"I'M NOT SHOUTING!"

"YES, YOU ARE! YOU ALWAYS SHOUT AT ME! YOU DIDN'T SHOUT ONLY WHEN I WAS COMA; AT THAT TIME YOU ALWAYS SAID THAT YOU CARE ABOUT ME MORE THAN ANYTHING!"

Saga blushed, moreover all his mates looked at him with grins on their faces.

"WHO…WHO SAID THAT?!" said Saga, tried to control the situation. "I NEVER SAID SUCH THING!"

"YES, YOU DID!"

"I DIDN'T!"

"YOU DID, YOU DID, YOU DID!"

"Kanon," sighed Milo, "Saga only doesn't want to confess that he loves you too much—"

"SHUT UP!" snarled Saga and Kanon.

Milo only rolled his blue yes. There was no use preventing them again. But Shura thought otherwise (coz he didn't want to get deaf hearing the screams).

"Stop it, guys, why can't you be like Aiolos and Aiolia?" he asked, pointing Aiolos and Aiolia, who seemed having very nice conversation. Both of them shared snacks in a large bowl.

"BECAUSE THEY ARE NOT TWINS!" snarled Kanon.

"Or Mu and Shaka…," Shura pointed Mu and Shaka, who looked as harmonious as Aiolos and Aiolia.: Shaka helped Mu packing his things.

"BECAUSE BOTH OF THEM HAVE SAME PERSONALITY, YOU IDIOT!" yelled Saga.

"Or Camus and Milo," Shura pointed Camus and Milo who had hilarious conversation near the window.

"BECAUSE THEY ARE—"

"WHAT?!" Milo and Camus suddenly glared at Kanon, ready to attack him if he dared to continue the sentence.

"THEY'RE BEST FRIENDS!" shouted Kanon.

"Good," said Milo in relief.

"ABNORMAL BEST FRIENDS!" Kanon continued.

"NANIIII?!" Camus and Milo gave him kill look.

"I'll repeat!" snapped Saga. "We can't be like Aiolos and Aiolia because they're NOT TWINS! We can't be like Mu and Shaka because they have SAME PERSONALITY. And we can't be like Camus and Milo because THEY'RE—"

"WHAT?!" Camus and Milo screamed again. Their eyes looked at Saga wildly (lucky they had no Freezing Coffin or Scarlet Needles again).

"Stop cutting anyone sentence!" barked Saga. "Nobody says you're gay!"

"OF COURSE WE ARE NOT!" snarled Camus; his face going scarlet because of anger.

Saga didn't listen. "Me and Kanon can't be as Camus and Milo because they're BEST FRIENDS who COMPLEMENT each other and UNDERSTAND EACH OTHER'S FLAWS!"

Milo blinked. "Wow, that's nice…"

"SO YOU'RE GONNA SAY THAT I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOUR FLAWS?!" snarled Kanon to Saga.

"SOMETIMES YOU CAN'T!"

"WHY DON'T YOU LOOK AT YOURSELF?!"

"WHY ASKING ME?! IT'S YOU WHO SHOULD….BLA…BLA…BLA…"

Shura finally raised his hands, gave up. If he kept trying to prevent their quarrel it meant he was as crazy as them. He stepped to Aldebaran and Aphrodite (Deathmask didn't want to be in the same room with all of them because they always made fun about his former psychological problem).

Meanwhile Camus and Milo near the window still talked to each other.

"I'm getting sick with that gay thing," growled Camus. "Why's everyone always think we're gay?"

Milo grinned. "I'm not objected if we are."

"WHAT?!"

Milo roared with laughter. "Just kidding!" He always loved seeing Camus' expression when he made fun of him. Camus was about to shout at him more, but then he stopped when seeing that laugh. He remembered when Milo was still coma and didn't manage to do anything. Now he realized that Milo's laughter was a kind of bless for him.

"Stop messing around again, Milo," grumbled Camus as he tried to put his cold mask as usual. "You'll give my son a heart attack if he hears you saying something like that."

"Your son?"

Camus blinked. Did he say that…?

Milo smiled after his laughter gradually stopped. He looked at his best friend with warmth in his eyes.

"Hey," he said after minutes.

"What?"

"Thanks."

"For?"

"Everything."

Camus' cold mask melted a little,

"Hmmm…," said Camus then. He turned his head to Shaka. Shaka was the one who encouraged him to say those things to Milo, and Camus had planned to meet him and express his thankfulness after Milo was awake, but Shaka always couldn't be disturbed when he was watching Mu. Moreover he always meditated when he had "leisure" time. Camus took a deep breath. This was the perfect moment to talk to him. He then walked to Shaka, who still helped Mu packing his clothes.

"Hi, Shaka," Camus said.

Shaka turned his head on him. "Hello," he smiled. "You look nervous."

"I do?"

"Yes," answered Mu. He also smiled at Camus. He has been healthy as the others—the times when he was still coma was almost like a dream.

"Ummm…" said Camus to Shaka. "Thank you."

Shaka nodded. "You're welcome."

Camus smiled slightly, also nodded a bit. "Hmm…you've been so helpful."

Shaka smiled, almost chuckled seeing that Camus looked more nervous than before. "It is nothing at all," said Shaka. "But I need you to do one thing for me."

It was the words Camus had waited. "Anything."

"I want you not to give a basket of peaches to your friend when he cannot eat it," said Shaka. His startlingly blue-green eyes sparkled.

Camus didn't understand at all. He looked at Mu, who smiled full of meaning.

"He wants you not to tell something heartwarming to your friend only when he is dying," said Mu.

Silence for so long. Camus gazed at Shaka and Mu, then glanced on Milo who made jokes with Dohko, Aiolia, and Aiolos.

"I see," said Camus then, almost whispered.

The Goldies got out of Graud Foundation half hour later, when the war between Saga and Kanon was almost over.

"I'm sorry I've shouted to you," said Saga without looking at Kanon.

"No, I'm sorry. You did that for my sake, but I messed up everything," replied Kanon.

"No, I'd started."

"It was me who'd been so childish."

"I was the one who shouted, Kanon."

"I said it's my fault, Saga."

"No…no, mine,"

"Mine."

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

And the war began to explode again.

**To be Continued**


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you sooo much for reading. I was so sad when the story was finished…(sob)…writing about Camus and his best friend is always fun but at the same time it makes me sad (sob…sob…sob)…hope you enjoy this story. Once again thanx for reading :D, see you again in my next fics (once again, I hope you're not bored with me (grin))!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAINT SEIYA CHARACTERS. SAINT SEIYA IS UNDER THE AUTHORIZATION OF MASAMI KURUMADA

**Chapter Nine**

When the Goldies arrived in Kido's mansion, the Bronzies welcomed them warmly. They directly guided by Seiya to the dining room.

"Waow…who cooked this?" asked Aiolia excitedly.

Ikki coughed. "Well, actually Seiya or—"

"SEIYA?!" all Goldies looked at Seiya in amazement.

"Whoa…I don't know you can cook!" beamed Aldebaran, grasped Seiya's shoulders.

"Yes, we can order meals from you sometimes!" yelled Milo in enthusiasm.

"You're really talented! It smells good!" Kanon gave compliment.

Seiya grinned hearing the praises. "Well…it's nothing at all…," he said, glanced at his friends who all gave him wrathful look.

When all of them have sat encircling the table, Shun expressed his idea again.

"Well, what if one of you give speech before we eat?" asked Shun cheerfully.

"Speech?" asked Saga.

"Yeah, give us your words about your powerless-state. Now that you've recovered there must be something you want to share," added Shun.

"Ummm…"

"Shun, should we remind them to that painful moment?" mumbled Ikki.

"No, that's not what I mean," said Shun. "I mean, there must be some lesson we can get from their illness."

"Naaaah, I just want to eat soon!" cut Deathmask impatiently.

"But I think Shun is right," said Mu, looked thoughtful. "There is no harm if we give some speech in this welcome party."

"Yes, I think about the same thing," said Kanon. "Now, who's gonna give the speech?"

"I think Dohko will," said Aiolos, caused Dohko to twitch a little. "Ah, no. You will be bored see me talking in front of you…I mean, I have often talked. What about Saga?"

"Yeeeeesss!"

"Noooo!" replied Saga, a little bit blushed.

"Come on, Saga, you're the one of the wisest," beamed Milo. "You're also our senior."

"Wise?" Saga looked at Milo in disbelief. "If I was wise I wouldn't shout to my brother for about an hour. Ummm…let's see…what about Aiolos?"

"Yeeeeeeeeessss!"

"No, no, no, I have no talent for this," cut Aiolos, the same as Saga he also got blushed.

"Brother, you're the main successor of the making of Greatest Caution's medicine!" said Aiolia enthusiastically.

"That doesn't mean I won't get claustrophobic when I stand in front of all of you," replied Aiolos. "What if one of our Bronzies?"

"Good idea!!"

All Bronzies got scarlet.

"Excuse me?" asked Ikki. "We're still kid!"

"That's making more sense!" beamed Dohko. "Youngsters usually are able to raise our spirits!"

"Yeaaah! Bronzies, Bronzies, Bronzies!"

The Goldies mentioned their title as if they were in concert stadium. Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, and Ikki looked at each other in distress.

"Look what you've done, Shun," mumbled Seiya.

"I didn't know it would end like this," replied Shun, his face went red.

"What about Shiryu?" asked Hyoga. "Come on, Shiryu, you're the wisest among us."

"Aaaargh, no!" said Shiryu. "I can't stand performing myself in front of those adults! Well….performing Rozan Syu Ryu Ha is ok, but giving speech…"

"Let's choose Shun, he was the one who planned this," grumbled Ikki.

"No, niisan, I'm claustrophobic!"

"Fine, let's do the old way," said Seiya in frustration. "We play rock, scissor, paper, ok?"

"Good idea!"

The five played rock, scissor, and paper then. After quite long elimination process, it was Hyoga who had to give speech in front of all of them.

"NOOO!" snarled Hyoga hysterically.

"YEEESSS!!!" yelled the other Bronzies in exaggerate excitement. "This has been a fair game!"

"Come one, Hyoga, be quick, before Deathmask destroy our dining room!"

Hyoga looked at his friends in desperation. He didn't know what his sins that he had to accept this punishment.

Finally, after all Bronzies cheered him up, and the Goldies mentioned his name over and over again (some of them punched their fists in the air), Hyoga stood up. His bright blue eyes swept the people in the dining room nervously. He gazed on his teacher who sat in the corner at last. Camus gave his slight smile at him.

As usual, his smile was always able to comfort Hyoga. The blond young man then took a very deep breath and began to talk.

"G…good evening," he greeted.

"Good evening," replied the others.

"Errr…," Hyoga felt his hands trembled, and he would do anything in order he could flee from his place. "Well…you know…," he muttered, swept the room again with his eyes, and he stopped at Camus again.

Suddenly he had an idea to begin the speech.

"Well…when my teacher was paralyzed…," he began, "…I was….um…I was so angry…with this condition. You know…this powerless condition…"

The room turned silent.

"But my master…he always says that he's alright. He's really tough. Well…he's so funny I think…he didn't even twitch when the doctor said he was paralyzed, but he was so sad when knowing that Shaka had long-term coma."

Hyoga looked thoughtful for a moment, then continued talking.

"Hmmm…soon my thought gradually changed when I discovered that…this powerless thing is not as bad as I've thought. You know…if this didn't happen to us…I wonder if we would realize that…that we love each other so much. Miss Saori…she'd ever told us a Greek proverb," said Hyoga, gazed on everyone in the room. "It is said that we can buy ring…but we can't buy the bride. She said it when we lost the Sagittarius helmet. She said…it didn't matter if she lost it…as long as she didn't lose us. And this time I think the same way…it doesn't matter if I lose my Diamond Dust, as long as my teacher is alright…"

Hyoga's voice suddenly broke when he said it. Why he always couldn't help to shed tears when he talked about his teacher…?

Meanwhile Milo smiled slightly, looked at Camus whose cold appearance had totally melted hearing his student's speech. His expression was so warm, something that only happened once in a blue moon.

"And of course all of you have the same thought as mine. I'm sure that when you watched your friends or brothers at Graud Foundation…you didn't have anytime to think about Galaxian Explosion or Excalibur or Lightning Bolt or whatever it is. Coz those are only rings…and your friends are the brides. You'll never can buy them. I see that when Milo, Aiolia, Mu, and Kanon woke up…it was like you were the grooms who found the brides that was missing for some times. Did you search on the rings then…? Who cares about rings? Who cares about powers? It's something anybody can purchase… But friends, brothers…teachers…"

Hyoga gave himself a time to control his voice. He was too busy to fight for his tears that he didn't realize that half of the dining room also began to cry. All of them remembered the time when they were still coma. It was the days when they were sure they couldn't gather with each other again. But now the situation was completely different. They were alive, sitting in the same room, looked at each other. It was the thing that, as Hyoga had said, no powers could purchase.

"Where'll you buy the people you love…?" asked Hyoga finally.

Silence for long time. There was thick warmth covering the dining room now. Seiya, Aiolos, and Aiolia encircled their arms to each other. Shura, Shiryu, and Dohko did the same thing. Shun was crying on his niisan's shoulder. Mu was crying as well, patted Aldebaran and Shaka's back. Aphrodite sat silent, seemed thoughtful, but beside him Deathmask yawned. Milo gazed at Camus with his eyes filled with tears, and Camus patted his back. And Saga and Kanon hugged each other.

"I'm sorry, Saga, I always shout at you!" cried Kanon.

"No, I'm sorry, Kanon, I always scream at you," whispered Saga. Both of them made the others chuckled in the middle of their tears.

"Well…I think that's it…," said Hyoga. He brushed away his tears and came back to his seat. He smiled when Camus clapped for him, and soon the entire room did the same thing.

"Wow…Hyoga, I didn't know you can be a great speaker," grinned Ikki, patted Hyoga's back.

"Runs in the family," said Hyoga, replied by Shun and Ikki's laughter.

"Well, only two words then!" said Seiya enthusiastically. "Let's eat!"

Everybody returned to be cheerful then and began to pour the foods on their plates. But Camus gave Hyoga sign to approach him. Hyoga did what he asked.

"Well done, kid," said Camus as he patted Hyoga's back. He gave his rare smile to his student.

"It's you who teach me that," whispered Hyoga.

"No," replied Camus. "In this case it is you who teach me, Hyoga."

Hyoga smiled at his teacher, and he moved his chair next to him so that he could eat beside him.

SAINT SEIYA

The Goldies and the Bronzies gathered in the common room until midnight. They shared jokes, stories, and astonishing question.

"What'll I do after my sainthood?" Aiolia looked thoughtful after receiving question from Seiya. Then he grinned. "Probably become an actor."

"Aaaargh, don't do that, Marin will be jealous if she sees you acting with beautiful girls!" said Seiya in panic tone.

"Eh," Aiolia got blushed. "You mean Marin likes me?"

"Dunno, ask her yourself."

"Come oooooooon, Seiyaaaaaaaa! Why didn't she come to see me in Graud Foundation?"

"Ask her yourself."

"What about you, Camus?" asked Shun to Camus, caused Camus blinked. "Me?"

"Yes, what'll you do for your career?"

"Ummm…," Camus seemed thinking of something, but Milo, laying his body on the carpet, grinned. "It's obvious. He will become librarian coz he'll read all books there in a day."

"Shut up, Milo," glared Camus, caused Shun and Milo laughed. "What'll you do anyway?" asked Camus to Milo. Milo looked at the ceiling for some times. "Ummm…a model? What do you think?"

"You want to be a model? Why?" chuckled Shun.

"It's obvious, isn't it, I'm sexy."

"Gaaah!" replied Camus, and Milo laughed out loud. "Kidding," said Milo finally. "I think I'll become…um…aargh, I haven't thought about that. What about you anyway, Camus, Shun asked you first."

Camus shrugged his shoulders. "A teacher."

"Great!" beamed Shun. "French-language teacher?"

"That's good idea," replied Camus, smiled slightly.

"Wonder what'll his students do in his class," mumbled Milo, then he imitated the voice of girls. "Oh, Mr. Camus, I want to take your picture…Mr. Camus…can I have your signatures? Mr. Camus, we'll have party tonight, will you come?!"

"That's not funny," said Camus flatly, but Shun and Milo laughed out loud.

"I think I will repair something," answered Mu after Shiryu asked him. "I have not had idea about what I will repair, but that is definitely the thing I want."

"You will be a devoted mechanic, Mu," said Shaka, caused Mu and Shiryu laughed.

All of them went to their rooms at one a.m. They said goodnight to each other and said "Have a nice dream". But Camus called Milo before he entered his room.

"What?" asked Milo.

Camus hesitated. He was not sure he could do what Shaka asked about the fruit basket thing. Indeed he himself wanted to tell Milo everyday about how lucky he was to have a best friend like him, but how could he do that…? He felt hating himself so bad for he only managed to say that when Milo was dying…. Yes, he indeed could say it again after Milo was just awake, but that's it. Only at that moment.

Milo smiled slightly. He knew what Camus going to say.

"I feel lucky as well," said Milo.

Camus was startled. But then he replied the smile, and nodded his head. That's the way Milo was: he understood, always understood.

After Milo closed the door, Camus headed to Hyoga's room.

"Shihyou?" Hyoga beamed seeing him. "Do you need something?"

Camus smiled slightly. "I have a folk-tale to tell."

Hyoga's eyes sparkled. He pulled his master's hand, and Camus started to read him the folk-tale after he lied on his bed.

When Hyoga had fallen asleep, Camus gazed at him. A slight smile on his face never went away seeing that his student was close to him, slept serenely.

When he began to lean on the back of his chair, and felt that his eyes going faded, he thought about facing the new days without powers. But he didn't mind. As Hyoga had said about the rings and the brides…it didn't matter if he didn't have Aurora Execution or whatever it was. _As long as they are alright_, thought Camus as he closed his wonderful deep-blue eyes, _my disciple, my best friend, and of course my fellows…I'll always welcome the new days with joy and optimism in my heart…._

**The End**


End file.
